Repeater
|PvZ2 = }} Repeater jest to roślina strzelająca grochem, która kosztuje 200 słońc i strzela dwa razy szybciej (lub dwa groszki na raz) niż Peashooter, zajmujący tylko jedno miejsce, co pozwala oszczędzanie cennego miejsca dla przykładowo innych Repeaterów. Zadaje normalne obrażenie od jednego grochu, co w sumie daje obrażenia umiarkowane. Etymologia Podobnie jak u innych roślin strzelających grochem, Repeater jest opierany na zwykłym grochu. Jego nazwa została wymyślona na podstawie Repeating rifle (z ang. dosłownie karabinu wielostrzałowego). Również słowo "pea" występuje w nazwie Re'pea'tera. Opis w Suburban Almanac Plants vs. Zombies Repeater Repeaters fire two peas at a time. Damage: normal (for each pea) Firing Speed: 2x Repeater is fierce. He's from the streets. He doesn't take attitude from anybody, plant or zombie, and he shoots peas to keep people at a distance. Secretly, though, Repeater yearns for love. Cost: 200 Recharge: fast TŁUMACZENIE Repeater strzela dwoma grochami na raz. Obrażenia: Normalne (dla jednego grochu) Szybkość strzelania: 2x Repeater jest zacięty. Pochodzi z ulicy. Nie myśli o kimkolwiek, o roślinie lub zombie, tylko strzela grochami, trzymając ludzi na dystans. Jednak w tajemnicy, Repeater tęskni za miłością. Koszt: 200 Odnawianie: Szybkie Plants vs. Zombies 2 Sun cost: 200 DAMAGE: Moderate RANGE: Straight RECHARGE: Fast Repeaters fire two peas at one time. Damage Details: normal (for each pea) Firing Speed: 2x "Everyone always asks me if we've met before." says Repeater. "Everyone always asks me if we've met before. Wait, did I just say that?" TŁUMACZENIE Koszt: 200 Obrażenia: Średnie Zasięg: Linia prosta Odnawianie: Szybkie Strzela dwoma grochami na raz. Bliższe dane obrażeń: Normalne (dla jednego grochu) Szybkość strzelania: 2x "Każdy się mnie zawsze pyta, czy poznaliśmy się wcześniej." mówi Repeater. "Każdy się mnie zawsze pyta, czy poznaliśmy się wcześniej. Czekaj, czy ja czasem już tego nie powiedziałem?" Chińska wersja 植物特征：绿色植物、豌豆家族 如果你对双重射手好，他会加倍报答。如果你惹了他，那你可能会得到加倍的反击。当然他的人际关系相当好，大家最愿意做的就是借钱给他。 TŁUMACZENIE Cecha charakterystyczna: zielona roślina, rodzina groszków Jeśli traktujesz Repeatera dobrze, to on odpłaci ci się z podwójnym szacunkiem; jeżeli go rozzłościsz, odda tobie z podwójną siłą. On posiada dobre kontakty z ludźmi, ale to pewnie jest spowodowane tym, że każdy lubi pożyczać jemu pieniądze. Ulepszenia thumb|Gatling Pea, ulepszenie Repeatera Plants vs. Zombies Ulepszeniem Repeatera jest Gatling Pea, czyli roślina strzelająca czterema grochami jednocześnie. Możemy ją nabyć po wykonaniu poziomu 3-4 za 5000$. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Plant Food Gdy Repeaterowi damy Plant Food ten wystrzeli 90 groszków, a na samym końcu wystrzeli jeden wielki groch zadający 30 obrażeń. Z kostiumem (Chińska wersja) Każdy groch wystrzelony w strumieniu pocisków będzie ognisty, lodowy lub napalmowy. Wielki groszek również będzie wzmocniony żywiołowo. System poziomów (Chińska wersja) Strategie Plants vs. Zombies Repeater jest fantastyczną alternatywą dla Peashootera. Strzela 2x więcej groszków, zachowując tyle samo powierzchni i mając ten sam czas odnawiania. Gdy go odblokujemy, nie warto stawiać już Peashooterów. Stanowi dobre combo wraz ze Snow Pea lub z Torchwoodem. Warto go stawiać z tyłu, gdyż jest zbyt cenny. Jedyną lepszą rośliną ofensywną jest Melon-pult. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Tutaj taktyka jest taka sama, jednak nie warto jej stosować przy grobach. W tej części jest bardzo dużo rodzajów Peashooterów, więc mamy dużo alternatyw. Jedną z nich jest Primal Peashooter, który zadaje podobne obrażenia i dodatkowo odpycha zombie. Wcześniej też odblokowujemy Melon-pulta, który jest jeszcze silniejszy. Dodatkowo Snow Pea i Torchwood, tworzące w poprzedniej części dobre combo z Repeaterem, są płatne, więc tworzenie z nimi combo dla wielu jest niemożliwe. Alternatywą może być Red Stinger, który jest bardziej opłacalny. Galeria Ciekawostki Informacje ogólne *Wygląda identycznie jak Peashooter, różnicą są liście z tyłu głowy oraz brwi, które nadają mu wygląd jakby był rozdrażniony lub wściekły. Charakterystyczne dla Plants vs. Zombies *W wersji na DS'a, Repeater odsuwa się kiedy wystrzeliwuje groszek. Czyli odsuwa się podwójnie z każdym strzałem. *W wersji na iPada jego liście z tyłu są inne niż w oryginale. *Gdy posadzimy Reapatera na tym samym rzędzie co zombie czasami zamiast dwóch groszków wystrzeliwuje jeden Charakterystyczne dla Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Hełm widziany podczas efektu Plant Food to stalowy hełm, używany przez niemieckie wojska podczas dwóch Wojen Światowych. *Repeater w Chińskiej wersji posiada inny opis Almanac. Jego opis jest nawiązaniem do tego, że jest możliwy do nabycia za pieniądze z gry. Zobacz też *Gatling Pea *Peashooter en:Repeater Kategoria:Rośliny Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies 2 Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Kategoria:Rośliny z etapu Dzień Kategoria:Rośliny z Ancient Egypt Kategoria:Ancient Egypt Kategoria:Dzień Kategoria:Rośliny ofensywne